1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to a display device, a method of manufacturing the same, and a method of HMD interfacing using the same. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a display device including a photo sensor having small size and high resolution, a method of manufacturing the same, and a method of HMD interfacing using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Size and weight of electronic devices are decreased, and portability of the electronic devices are increased. In particular, information communication technology is developed, and portable electronic devices which are capable of processing information are also developed.
Recently, a photo sensor is implanted into a display device, and a photo sensor implanted display device and an interface having the same are developed.